


When Someone Breaks Into My House...

by teeteeAOS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeteeAOS/pseuds/teeteeAOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Go ahead. Say it.“</p><p>„I don’t do petty.“</p><p>„But you called it. I trusted my gut even though you said she was a risk.“</p><p>„When someone breaks into my house, I usually don't invite them to stay. But that's me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Someone Breaks Into My House...

_  
„Go ahead. Say it.“_

_„I don’t do petty.“_

_„But you called it. I trusted my gut even though you said she was a risk.“_

_„When someone breaks into my house, I usually don't invite them to stay. But that's me._

_. Both of them remember their first meeting, though it wasn’t a pleasant meeting....  
_

That day Phil, Felix and John were going through the hallway of girl’s bunks. According to SHIELD protocols no male agents were allowed to enter female facilities after 10 pm. Of course, it wasn’t a big obstacle for John, who certainly wasn’t one of those rule followers. Felix was excited about the whole idea, and, yes…he was drunk. Phil, on the other hand, agreed to go there with them just because Felix had been his roommate and Phil had promised him to take care of his drunk self plus Felix had the keys.

„Okay guys, here we are, in the middle of paradise.“ John stopped and turned to his mates in crime.  
„Yeah, yeah, yeah but there are no ladies, Garett.“ Felix was apparently pissed of.  
„They have a briefing, something about having ladies problems while being on assignments. They have protocols on such things.“  
„No, you kidding.“ Both Felix and Phil were in shock, they had no idea about this.  
„No kidding, guys. Be glad for what you have in pants. Vic told me they’d be waiting for us in her bunk, I think it’s this way.“ He pointed at the direction of staircase.  
„I think it’s the other way, Garett.“ Phil was pretty sure Vic’s bunk was elsewhere, though he had never been in.  
„Okay Mr. Know Everything, you go this direction and me and Blake go my way.“  
„Fine but take care of him.“

Phil was alone in the left corridor. He didn’t really mind, though there was a possibility that older agents could see him and report his misbehavior. As he was passing by bunks, a particular one caught his attention. It was a legendary number 111, bunk of the best cadet of the hisotry of SHIELD. He was staring at the door for a couple of minutes, he was wondering why would someone want a bunk situated in this part of building. He wasn’t psychoanalyzing the owner of the bunk for a long time as he heard voices, male voices, supervising officers most likely. He had to get out of the corridor but the only way on how to avoid contact with them was to sneak to one of those bunks. He turned his eyes back at number 111. She wasn’t living there anymore, he told himself and he sneaked into 111. It wasn’t difficult, he was a spy after all and that’s what they do.

Hu turned around so he could see the room better. It was almost empty, there was just a bed in the corner, a desk, some bookshelfs and a huge map with pins that was situated on one of the walls. RIght next to the bed was an open window. Wait, an open window? Strange. He was almost certain that the mysterious cades wasn’t staying in this building anymore so why would someone open the window of non-occupied bunk?

Answer came pretty fast as something hit Phil right to his head. Shortly after that he realised that it wasn’t something but someone. And it wasn’t just someone as he realised later on. He got another side kick to his stomach and the attacker punched him in the face. He couldn’t even react and in a second he was pinned to the wall, his face could feel the coolness of that wall pretty much. 

„The hell are you?“ He tried to get rid of her grip but it was almost impossible. She was too strong and his position didn’t allow him to do much moving.  
„I-I’m…“ He tried to explain everything but he couldn’t because she apparently wasn’t patient enough to wait for his answer. She pushed him againts the wall with force. In the act of self-defence he shruged off but she dodged his attempt of hurting her. That was all she needed, he thought, because he swore he could see the stars for a moment as she punched him again. He heard a very familiar sound of weapon charging and he finally was able to say something.  
„I’M AN AGENT OF SHIELD!“ She stopped and turned the lights on.  
„What. The. Hell.“  
„Gosh, girl, everything I’ve heard about you...that’s all true“ He stood up and held his bleeding nose. She crossed her arms and looked at him with a smirk on her face.  
„I guess my reputation precedes me.“ He finally looked at her properly. She was a short Asian woman with a delicate body. How come she could kick his ass like that?  
„Care to tell me what the hell are you doing in my bunk?!“  
„Uhm I-I…I was just…okay, I was looking for Vic’s room and then I heard supervising officers so I had to disappear from the corridor and…here I am.“ He continued holding on his bleeding nose. She rolled her eyes and handed him a tissue. He didn’t even thank her for that, the scene of her hitting him in the face was still alive in his brain.  
„I thought Vic didn’t fuck blue-eyed puppy boys.“ He felt offened by her comment but somehow her smile relaxed him a little bit.  
„Funny, really. I wasn’t here to fuck anyone, I just wanted to…never mind.“ He waved with his hand. She sat on her desk, still looking at him.  
„Honestly? I give a damn about your sex life. But you still being in my bunk bothers me quite a lot. You can go.“  
„Can you at least tell me if the briefing is really over? I don’t want to meet anyone on the corridor, not with a bruised face. All I want now is to get to my bunk !“ She seemed amused by his desperate situation.  
„To lick your wounds?“  
„Again, really funny. So can you tell me?“  
„No clue. I wasn’t there.“ He looked really surprised, almost like he saw a ghost.  
„Wait a sec, it was a briefing for all female cadets so how come you weren’t there?“ She was silent for a brief moment.  
„I had my own assignment.“  
„Wow, like your own mission?“  
„Mmm.“ She put her gun on the desk and took off her black leather jacket. He was looking at her carefully. So that was the legendary cadet.  
„Melinda May, right? I’ve heard a lot.“ She was unpacking her bag and not looking at him.  
„About me or my mother?“ Her tone was very monotonous but as a very empathetic person Phil could tell that it was a sensitive topic.  
„About you. Usually about you kicking ass or saving people. And the day you saved Agent Martin from that burning building? Hah, everyone keeps talking about it, it was really brave. You’re quite a legend, you know?“ Phil was talking about her with a very excited tone, he even forgot about his aching nose…and other parts of his body that had a chance to meet May’s fists.  
„I didn’t do it for fame, I wasn’t begging for this legend nickname.“ Her voice still monotonous.  
„I know. You don’t do it for attention, that’s for sure.“  
„Huh?“  
„Well, I haven’t seen you around a lot, just a couple of times during Hand to Hand course and the first week of Dancing elective. You don’t talk to people a lot, do you?“ He smiled because she didn’t seem to be thrilled by his question. She avoided eye contact with him.  
„I don’t have time to talk. I have missions to do and I can’t disobey direct orders.“  
„You’re talking now.“ They looked at each other and Phil smiled. She had to smile, too. It was a good point.  
„My point is, you seem to be a nice girl, except our little fight in the beginning. That wasn’t nice…“ She rolled her eyes and Phil continued.  
„…but people deserve second chances, right? And I’m more than willing to get to know the real Melinda, not the killing machine people claim you are. So what you think? Friends?“ He offered her hand, smiling at her.  
„How can I become friends with someone who didn’t even bother to inform me about his name?“ She looked at his hand and smirked. He laughed, so did she shortly after him.  
„So then let’s start over. Hi, I’m Philip J. Coulson, friends call me Phil…or Captain and you are?“ She smiled at him.  
„Melinda.“ And they finally shook hands. It was a nice and friendly gesture.  
„I guess next time I should welcome you here in a better way.“ She said and then she let go of his hand. Phil looked disappoined for a brief second.  
„Next time? I thought you didn’t fuck blue-eyed puppy boys.“ They both laughed, he was quite unbelievable.  
„I think you should go, Philip.“  
„Yeah, it’s a good idea. I can’t resist brown-eyed warrior beauties so if we continued, I’d probably end up kissing you. Or at least trying to do so. And I don’t want to get another black eye so... And it’s Phil, we’re friends, right?“ She smiled at him and opened the door.  
„You should go, Phil.“  
„So, I’ll see you around.“ She closed her door and their first meeting was over.

 

That was the first time she realised he wasn’t just a dork, he was a cute dork. And that was the first time he realised she wasn’t just a warrior, she was an amazing young woman. And here their story has begun.


End file.
